Um futuro inserto
by Paulo Mota
Summary: Espero que gostem da minha pequena historia que está em construção.


Tinha sido um dia calmo. E um dos mais brilhantes de toda a primavera. Cheirava a rosas, ao pão quente pela manha, ao odor do mel…

Lóran, um jovem soldado, que mentalizava a sua ida para o campo de batalha, entrou na única floresta, daquela zona da vila, que o podia levar a sua casa. Era enfadonha, e o caminho era tão estreito, que mais valia serrar mato a dentro.  
Todos os dias, depois de acordar, pegava no machado, e no serrote, dirigia-se para a floresta, e cortava 1 ou 2 árvores. Vendia depois a lenha já arranjada e bem cortada, aos habitantes da vila, ou trocava por alguma comida ou roupa.

Caminhara durante um bocado e sentira que algo de estranho se passava. Não ouvi as árvores ranger como era hábito, ou o vento.  
Parou, e levou a mão ao punho da espada. Olhou em volta mas nada viu a não ser pássaros voar lá no alto, bem perto do topo das árvores. Acalmou-se, soltou um grande bafo de alívio.  
Continuou, prestando sempre atenção. Uma raiz, mais levantada, fê-lo cair e bater com a cabeça numa pedra. Ficara inconsciente. Á mercê de animais devoradores de homens, como se contava nas histórias da aldeia sobre aquela floresta estranha. Animais com a altura de dois homens, e com a força de 10 ursos. Lóran, sabia muito bem de que isso não existia.  
Pouco tempo depois acordou numa grande planície. Olhou em volta e apercebeu-se que estava mesmo no meio do campo de uma batalha épica. Onde Humanos e Anões, aliados, lutavam contra Orcs e Trolls. Quando o seu corpo e mente começavam a reagir com medo e surpresa, ambas as frentes das fileiras de soldados, debateram-se mesmo diante dele, num forte som de ferros amolgarem-se, de gritos e berros, de sangue que parecia chover, e de corpos mutilados caírem-lhe aos pés.

Ouviu um cavalo e a sua atenção virou-se para o homem montado nele. Tentou pegar na espada á sua cintura, mas havia desaparecido. A cara era lhe familiar, mas no meio de tanta confusão e sangue não conseguia distinguir se era um Orc ou Humano. Até que pôde ver que era o rei de Sér. Zorv era o seu nome, e iria participar numa batalha com Lóran. Era amigo de infância do seu pai.  
-- Mas? -- perguntou-se Lóran. -- Será que isto é verdade ou vai acontecer?  
Um soldado cheio de sangue na cara e com a espada partida pareceu conhece-lo, correu para ele e disse:  
-- Lóran, és tu? – perguntou o soldado.  
-- O quê? – retorquiu, voltando a tentar pegar o punha da sua espada, mas sem sucesso.  
-- Pediste-me para te dizer uma coisa caso te encontra-se aqui. E eu sempre a dizer-te que eras maluco, mas afinal estava enganado. – respondera o soldado entusiasmado. E com tamanha pressa, que parecia uma metralhadora. Um sorriso rasgou-se na cara dele, e os seus olhos brilharam.  
-- Hã? Eu disse o quê? Mas quem és?  
-- Isso não interessa agora! Temos pouco tempo – respondeu apressado, tentando lembrar-se ao mesmo tempo, do que queria dizer. -- O dia virá em que te encontrarás a ti próprio.  
Lóran ficou confuso. Nada fazia sentido,  
-- Faz tudo aquilo que te vier á cabeça em qualquer situação, pois é essa a acção a mais correcta! Lembra-te, só tens uma oportunidade para mudar o rumo da história. A nossa história Lóran! A primeira resposta será sempre a melhor!  
Um feixe de luz infinitamente brilhante, rodeou Lóran, e desapareceu daquele lugar.  
Porém, no campo de batalha, já mais confuso que antes, Lóran, tornava-se transparente, dissolvendo-se em partículas. Voando como uma nuvem de gafanhotos num pequeno espaço daquela terra pintada de vermelho.  
Lóran sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça. Os gritos desapareciam, abriu os olhos e viu-se de novo na floresta, mas... seria um sonho?  
Seu pai contava-lhe histórias semelhantes, mas em locais diferentes, e que muitas vezes, pareciam ser viagens ao passado. Pois o pai de Lóran, dizia ver o seu avô.  
Disse para si mesmo, de que tudo não passara de um sonho. Afinal, ele iria para a guerra em breve.

Esta pequena "história" começou á muito tempo, em 2006, entretanto escrevi um livro, e comecei o 2º, mas sem o chegar a acabar.  
Por falta de tempo disponibilizado pelo meu curso, e agora o meu gosto pela programação, a vontade de escrever ou continuar a escrever histórias ou o meu livro, parou por completo, mas é um dos melhores que escrevi, mesmo não escrevendo grande coisa. Podem visitar o meu blog, onde escrevo algumas coisas.  
Mas como esta história, este pode ser um aviso, de que posso voltar a escrever como sempre gostei, apesar de ter vergonha de mostrar, quando era mais novo.

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Blog: .com


End file.
